


[Podfic] Well Versed in Wanting

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: English Accent, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post canon, Soundcloud, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Aziraphale has never met anyone else who can so eloquently convey the embodiment of a nonchalant shrug with a quirk of their mouth alone, but Crowley succeeds in doing just that before getting up and sauntering off into the sitting room. Goodness, the sway of his hips when he walks is so unnecessary. A distraction that frankly shouldn’t be allowed.He lasts thirty-seven minutes before rescheduling their ‘evening’ appointment to ‘imminent’ and informing Crowley there’s been a change of plan.(or: Crowley stumbles upon Aziraphale’s private book collection, and revelations are had of the non-biblical kind)





	[Podfic] Well Versed in Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollybennett123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Well Versed in Wanting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239514) by [hollybennett123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123). 



> What a delightful story this is! Thank you so much to hollybennett123 for permission to podfic.
> 
> Music: Excursion by Christopher Slaski


End file.
